It's Time
by JELLYmahBELLY
Summary: Maya and Zac have been dating for a year already. As they celebrate their anniversary over a candle-lit dinner on the deck, and the night progresses further, Zac and Maya start to realize this itching sensation they've both been having for a while. What is the one thing they both crave? After a few intimate glances and long, steamy kisses, what happens between the two of them?


As the sun set slowly beneath the defined line where sky met ocean, Zac and Maya sat facing each other at a table closest to the edge on the deck of the S.S. Tipton.

"What a beautiful orange sky..." Maya whispered. "Zac, have you ever seen anything as beautiful before?" she turned to glance at her boyfriend quickly, then turned her attention back on the sky of orange and pink hues.

While Maya sat there, leaning over her chair, Zac couldn't help but contemplate the young girl's question. It was funny. After all, for Zac, the answer to her question was Maya herself. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was right. The orange glow of the descending sun making its last rays visible at best looked very beautiful, indeed. But Zac thought it looked best...on Maya. The sky's bright and powerful hues exposed Maya's smooth, olive-toned skin and made her equivalent to a goddess.

It was unlike Zac to stay faithful for more than two weeks in his so-called relationships. He must have dated all the young, pretty things on the entire ship already. However, there he was, sitting with the girl who was still his only desire even after a whole year of dating. Perhaps, it could have been that he had already tried all the girls there was to try, but no. Zac was _in love_.

It was something he had never experienced before and he loved it just as much as he hated it. For the first few months of their relationship, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Even in the shower, Maya was all he thought about. She was the last thing he thought of when he went to the sleep and the first thing he thought of when he woke up. It made him crazy. The next few months after that, the desire only heightened. He'd only dream good dreams of her. Often, when he sat in class, the only thing his English notebook consisted of was her name doodled, scribbled, you name it. Aside from all this, Zac began to feel an odd sensation that he's never felt with any other girl he's been with. It started in his gut. Whenever he craved Maya's touch or kiss, he would go into a frenzy.

Now that they were on their anniversary, Zac wanted more than just the mere thought of her and her touch. He wanted _all_ of her.

Finally, the sun had set and the sky had turned from pink to blue. Maya scarfed down her chicken alfredo before Zac finished his spaghetti and meatballs. Zac, noticing that Maya had finished her food already, smiled to himself. He loved a girl with a good appetite.

"You want some?" he offered, pushing his plate toward her.

"No thanks. You finish it." Maya smiled.

"You sure? I always wanted to try that Lady and the Tramp thing, you know, how they eat the spaghetti and they kiss and everything?"

"Oh, Zac. Stop teasing." Maya blushed and turned away.

Maya, like her faithful boyfriend, also had insecurities. They've been together for a year, she thought. But even before they had hit their one-year mark, Maya had already begun to feel an odd sensation, too. What was that odd feeling that both Zac and Maya shared? It wasn't that they started to grow old of each other...no, it was quite the contrary. But, no...it couldn't be.

For the rest of their evening, Maya and Zac sat together at the table, striking up conversations and sipping their fruit smoothies. Almost all the tables have been cleared—all but one. The deck was now vacant and the only light came from the burning candle on their table and the thin crescent moon in the sky. The tiny speckled stars barely gave way. By that time, Maya already scooted near Zac and cuddled with him.

"Even the night is so beautiful. I've never even noticed...there are so many stars out here..." Maya whispered in that same tone as she did earlier that evening.

"Yeah...it is quiet and nice..." Zac agreed. But his mind slowly strayed away from the subject and started gearing towards Maya. As he leaned closer, he could smell the intoxicating, flowery aroma in her hair. Maya, feeling Zac's gaze, turned to meet his face. Their faces, just inches away from each other, were tense.

"Zac..." Maya barely whispered. She sensed something different in his gaze. His stare was so intense that even she, who stared into his eyes a million times before, couldn't look into them any longer. As she turned her head away, Zac slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a long, soft kiss. Maya, caught off guard, almost tipped over with her chair.

"Zac..." she spoke more clearly now as their lips parted. Now she knew for sure what she'd been feeling inside her for the last month. She wanted _it_.

"Zac...I want..." she murmured into his neck, but then she shied away and blushed, feeling her neck and face growing hot.

"Maya...you're so beautiful...and I love you." Zac replied. Did those words really just come out of his mouth? Zac couldn't believe it. He'd never told anyone those words in his life. He might have, but he never meant it this way. In that moment, Zac had no doubt and confusion anymore. He finally realized what he wanted for so long. As his pants grew tighter, all he could think about was the image of Maya's nakedness before him. He wanted to make love to her. And tonight was the night.

It just happened so naturally. Maya kissed Zac back and this time, the kiss was intense and hard, just like the growing organ hidden underneath Zac's zipper. She unbuttoned his shirt swiftly, their lips never parting. The passionate couple backed up hard against the railing, Maya's back against the cool metal. She gasped, coming up for air, but that didn't stop Zac. His lips trailed down to her neck; he wanted to consume all of her before the night was over. Maya moaned softly, becoming aroused as Zac pressed his body on hers and gently caressed her lower back with one hand and her thigh with the other. She never felt or saw Zac's naked torso, smooth, tan and nicely sculpted. She could feel his hard-on growing bigger and harder with each soft thrust of his hips. This excited her even more. Maya turned around and motioned for Zac to unzip her dress. As he slowly and carefully pulled the zipper down, he could see more of her skin. Pretty soon, Maya stood there only in her lacy blue bra and underwear, and Zac stood there with just his boxer briefs on, his erection a prominent figure through the thin fabric.

Maya rubbed his hard package, admiring the length. Zac shuddered at her soft touch, feeling his own member pulsing harder and harder.

He moaned softly as she rubbed, and Maya smiled, kissing her man's neck. Carefully, Zac unhooked Maya's bra and watched as it fell quietly to the floor. He couldn't help but stare. Those were the first pair he's ever seen. Gently, he ran his thumbs across the little area of sensitive skin on Maya's breasts and he felt Maya's body twitch and go limp in his arms. He had discovered her weakness. The more he rubbed, the more her back arched and the harder her soft, pink nipples became. Zac, growing curious, wondered what other places on Maya's body would allow her to become more vulnerable. As he fondled one of her breasts in his left hand, he let the right go free to roam her body. Soon, he came upon her sacred place, slipped his hand underneath the warm fabric, and fingered the soft, wet flesh at a moderate pace. This seemed to send his woman into a frenzy. Her legs stiffened and her back arched all the way till she could no longer contain the pleasure anymore. A long, low moan escaped from her throat as she dug her nails into Zac's strong forearms.

Maya fell to her knees, panting. As she lifted her head, she saw Zac smiling softly down at her. He held his hand out for her, but something else caught her attention. Her face was level with the pulsating package and she let go of her lover's hand and softly only to turn her attention on this. It was time for her to pleasure the man she loved, she thought. As Maya pulled down her man's underwear, she grew more excited. Finally, as Maya let go of the briefs, letting it fall around his ankles, she revealed his long, hard penis, which bobbed up and down. Carefully, she gripped the smooth, warm member and put it to her lips softly while looking teasingly up at her man. Zac looked down at her and felt goosebumps growing from her erotic gaze.

As she drew the warm flesh between her delicate lips, rolled her tongue around the round head, and rubbed her hand up and down the long shaft, she stared devilishly into Zac's eyes, which were dilated with pleasure. Zac let out a stifled moan that only turned Maya on even more. Maya, too, let out a few muffled moans here and there, never once coming up for air.

Suddenly, Zac urgently tried to stop Maya as if something was wrong.

"Stop, stop!" he exclaimed. But it was too late. Just as Maya, who was confused and startled, pulled the warm flesh out of her mouth, a transparent, white liquid shot out of it and oozed over the head of Zac's cock. Zac had not wanted her to see that side of him. He covered his face in shame, even more embarrassed by the uncontrollable moan that escaped from his mouth the same time he came.

"What's the matter?" Maya softly spoke and she went over to his side. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it's not that." Zac groaned into his hands.

"Then tell me!" Maya reassured, rubbing his arm.

"I just...didn't want you to see..._that_ happen."

Maya, now understanding Zac's feelings, went back to her original position. Hoping to reassure her man, she knelled to the floor and licked the cum off his cock, savoring the sweetness on her tongue.

"What?" was all Zac could say. He was at loss for words. He couldn't believe that Maya would do such a thing for him, and it only made him nothing but happy.

By now the candle's flame went and the blue sky was already black for over an hour. The moon seemed to be missing, too, and all that was left was the cool, sea air and the peppered black sky full of stars.

"Are you ready?" Zac said as he hovered over his girlfriend.

"Yes." she murmured and nodded, smiling softly up at her boyfriend. He smiled back and slowly, but surely, lowered his hips into hers.

Maya clenched her fists as she felt the pressure of her man's member pushing up into her, slowly. She shut her eyes in fear, something Zac quickly noticed.

"Don't worry, Maya. I love you. I promise you, it won't hurt." he proposed, looking straight at her. She opened her eyes to meet his gentle, loving gaze and immediately became reassured.

As she relaxed, she could feel remotely no pain. Before she knew it, her hips met his and he was fully in.

At first, Zac was careful in maintaining a moderate pace with low pressure, in fear of hurting his girlfriend. Maya was glad that he was being considerate, and was also pleased with the amount of pleasure she received. She was able to feel the pleasure of sex because of Zac, something other girls, sexually active, still have not achieved.

As the couple's bodies pressed closely together and their lips caressed over each other's, Zac felt the time was near. He could feel the adrenaline in his chest as he slammed Maya's body against the wall, feeling a pleasure close to the maximum. Maya strapped her legs around Zac's hips and strong moans escaped from her mouth with each hard and increasingly fast thrust he had to offer. He, too, moaned along with her, their voices intertwining and mingling, just like their bodies.

It was now or never, Zac thought. He knew what to do, even if this was his first time. With Maya, everything was natural for him. He never had to think twice about his actions. Zac hoisted her up higher on his hips, his hand pressed firmly on the wall and his other wrapped around Maya's lower back. Then, he began to thrust quickly, accumulating and building the pleasure to the very end—the climax. His thrusts went hard, fast, and insanely deep into Maya, who could no longer contain her moans as she felt her own "good-spot" being hit over and over. Finally, as Zac's muscles tightened, his hips locked in place, and as Maya's back arched, her nails deeply planted into Zac's shoulders, the two let out a cry of euphoric pleasure as one.

Panting, they collapsed to the floor, Maya resting her head on Zac's sweat-beaded chest and Zac softly caressing her damp hair.

"Zac?"

"What is it?" he spoke softly, looking down at Maya's lovely face.

"I love you, that's all." she murmured.

"I love you, too." he replied.

Nothing could compete with this special moment, Maya thought. She and Zac both knew, at that very moment, that they wanted to be in each other's, and _only_ each other's, arms for the rest of their lives.


End file.
